New Beginnings
by Lalalalalaurel
Summary: NILEY NILEY NILEY. Miley and Nick barely know each other. Nick is with Selena but Miley likes Nick. Is better then it sounds. First story! ahhh! Rated M cause you never know...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new to Writing Niley stories! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

The phone on the nighstand begins vibrating. I groan in protest as I roll over to check what the problem is.

Demi: MILEY! FASHION 911! I can't figure out to wear for the KCA's ): ):

Miley: You couldn't wait maybe a hour for me to wake up? Haha. Do I hear shopping? 2 hours?(:

Demi: I'm SO there!

Miley: Better be after waking me up! Haha. Love ya. See you then!

I get out of bed and groan in protest as my feet hit the cold floor. I sigh. I'm a celebrity…I'm famous…but I still feel like something is missing. My phone buzzes again and I roll my eyes wondering who it could possibly be this time. Looking down at my phone realizing it's a call. From Joe?

I answer hesitantly…me and his brothers were never close. "Uh joe?" I ask in confusion

"Miley! Im so glad you answered. I have a uh..question to ask you!" he practically yelled it into my eardrum.

I laugh, even though I barely knew him he probably was the most energetic boy I knew "What is it joseph…?" I say giggling to myself.

Joseph sighs. "First you have to promise not to say I asked?" He said sounding troubled.

I sigh…of course. "Yes Joe, I promise." I could hear him sigh in relief on the other line

"Is Demi going…To the KCA's?" He said curiously.

I smiled. Of course! He liked her! Wait till Demi knows; she's going to be so happy!...Wait. I promised! Ugh! "Yeah. She will!"

"Omg! Really? I have to find the perfect tux!" He said happily. I heard a laugh in the backround and someone teasing Joe. "Shutup Nick" Joe said to the person laughing.

"Yeah. Haha. Have fun Joe! I have to go though; going shopping with Demi soon for our dresses." I say awkwardly. I Barely knew him and he was talking like we were bestfriends.

"I'm sure she would look beautiful in anything…" he said mostly to himself. He then coughed and replied "Don't have too much fun! Oh! By the way! Nick and Kevin miss you! They really think we should record something soon!" He said happily.

Hearing Nick was involved made my ears perk up. I always found him kinda cute. "Totally! Well. Talk to you some other time! Nice talking to you! Bye!"

I quickly hang up after he says bye as well. I quickly get shower and do my hair. I walk into my closet and grab a pair of skinny jeans and my old metro station shirt. I put on some foundation then grab my purse and head downstairs. I laugh when I see Demi stuffing her face with my moms pancakes. She looks up and smiles innocently. "What would I do without you Demi?" I say while laughing

"I don't know…Have way too many leftovers?" she says while giggling to herself.

"Whatever would I do?" I walk over and grab a plate myself.

…

Once Demi and I are at the mall we head to our favorite store. I walk in and instantly feel at peace. Demi see's my reaction and laughs. "Gosh Miley, haven't gone shopping in awhile?"

I smile and ignore her, I start my mission for the perfect dress. My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text message

Nick: Heard you want to record a song with us.. couldn't get enough of me could you?

I laugh to myself before replying. Nick was communicating with me the same day as Joe? Very unusual

Miley: Oh yeah. Totally. Ha-ha. I barely even know you!

Nick: This is true. But Joe, Kevin, and I think we should change that. You're an amazing singer and you just make us look like amateurs

Miley: Ha-ha. You guys are anything but amateurs! Your amazing! You and your brothers! I'll see you at the KCA's. Help your brother find that perfect tux ;) I gotta go though! Picking out my dress! Bye nick. Talk to you later

Nick: Thanks! Means a lot coming from you! And I will! See you then! (:

Demi suddenly walks up behind me. "Who ya texting?" She says giggling

I jump "Oh. Just Nick." I say smiling

She grins at me. "Is that a smile? Is Miley SMILING?" I burst out laughing. This was my bestfriend. Always making jokes and teasing me.

"Oh no Dems! What are we gonna do? Im SMILING!" I saw while winking at her.

After we joke for a little we go back to dress finding

I settle on a turqoiuse halter dress that went down to my feet that sparkled. Not like that creep from twilight though **(A/N: I love twilight! Im just adding stuff to define her personality! Haha.")**

Demi found a beautiful orange mini-dress that set perfect on her and made her look gorgeous. I smiled knowing this would be the best KCA's ever.

After we found the appropriate jewelry and shoes we heading home.

"Hey miles, can I spend the night. So we can wake up first thing and get ready for the KCA's. PLEASE!"She says with puppy dog eyes.

I laugh "Why do you even ask? You were going to anyways!" She smiles and hugs me.

…

The next day about a hour before the KCA's Demi and I finished getting ready and headed downstairs. She was so excited "I cant believe were going to the KCA's! And you! You were nominated 5 times! Who knew people loved you so much. I don't know why" She said with a wink.

I playfull hit her arm. "don't hate. You were nominated too!" I said while grinning wide.

"Yeah…but your my competition! How could I beat YOU" She said with a smile I loved.

"Demi…I swear. I love you. But your just as talented!"

…

"This is so nerve-wracking." said someone who she just sat next to. She looks over and see's the Jonas boys. She giggles to herself. Demi locks eyes with Joe and smiled widely.

"Uh…Would you like to switch seats with me Joe?" I said laughing to myself. Anything for Demi.

He grinned widely "you wouldn't mind?"

"Absolutely not Joe!" I wink at him and laugh knowing he really wants to sit with Demi. We quickly switch seats and I'm next to Nick.

"Hey Miley, you look beautiful tonight" I smile at the compliment. Nick was always the gentleman.

Suddenly my phone buzzes in my clutch and I reach to answer the message.

Selena: Hey. Keep your hands off Nick. He's mine

Miley: Selena we are just friends...

Nick looks down to see her texting and see's what Selena said "Ugh. She wont quit" he said frustrated

Miley looks up. "Ever heard its not nice to snoop?"

"Maybe once or twice" He said with a smirk. He took her phone away from her for the night and put it in the pocket of his trousers.

"Hey! That's my phone! Give it back" She said angrily

"Nope. You can have it at the after party. For now pay attention." He said with a smile on his face.

…

"The winner for favorite music group goes too…THE JONAS BOYS" Nick's eyes widen as he sits there in shock.

"NICK! You won! Go on up there!" I say shoving him a little.

He looks at me smiling and winks "thanks." He runs off with Kevin and Joe to accept the award.

"Wow guys…I don't know how to thank you guys enough. I've never been so happy. This reward? This is amazing! You guys are the best fans!" Joe says with so much happiness.

"We owe this to so many people. And most of them being you guys! Thank you!" Kevin says with his smile so wide.

They run off stage and once seated I can see them all smiling. I lean over "You deserved it." I whisper to Nick.

He looks at me wide eyes "Thanks, really." He squeezes my hand in a friendly way as a thank you.

…

The night went on… Miley won Favorite singer, movie actress, TV actress and TV show.

Demi won favorite buttkicker, favorite song and favorite voice over.

…

Once at the after party Nick gave Miley her phone and she put it safely into her clutch "I thought I was gonna have to hunt you down for that." She said with a smirk

"If I would've known that I would've gone home with it!" he said jokely lightly. I smiled. I loved this banter. Someone besides Demi who understood my humor.

He noticed my smile and asked "Hey, do you maybe wanna have lunch with me sometime? As friends of course." He asked awkwardly

"Um..yeah! sure." I smiled..realizing I had a date with NICK! Well…not a date. But maybe one day it would be?


	2. Chapter 2

"OMG!" Demi screams into the phone. I flinch from my eardrums bursting. "YOU HAVE A DATE WITH NICK?" She screamed again

"DEMI! Stop screaming! And no…I don't really think it's a date. Were going as friends. That's all!"I say frowning a little. As much as I value nick and I's new friendship. I have to admit I kinda like him.

"Shutup! You know you like him!" She says smiling.

"Ill call you later Dems. Love ya. Bye" I say quickly hanging up.

I lay down on my bed "UGH!" what am I going to wear? I run to my closet and quickly grab a purple t shirt and a pair of dark skinnies. I pull my vintage leather jacket on and a pair of purple high tops. I sigh. This Is what I'm wearing. I hear my phone buzz and hurry over to answer it.

**Nick:**Hey, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Can't wait :)

**Miley:**See you soon! :)

I hurriedly run downstairs and grab my purse; knowing I still have time. I start jumping up and down frantically when trace walks in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trace says laughing a little bit.

"I'm going out to lunch with Nick!" I say smiling from ear to ear.

"Uh…A date?" he asks awkwardly.

"No. Just friends!" I say awkwardly as well.

"Oh. Good. Have fun miles!" He quickly gave me a hug and walked away.

The doorbell then rang and I walked over slowly to make him think I wasn't waiting right there by the door. I open the door and see him standing there nervous. He sees me and looks up and smiles. I look into his eyes and I feel like I can see into his soul. I sigh contently.

"Hey" I say lamely

He chuckles "Hey Miles" He said pulling me into a quick friendly hug.

"Where are we going?" I ask happily.

"Going to lunch. Where else?" He said chuckling even more.

I sigh…he knew what I meant. But still he chose to make me feel stupid "Hmph!" She said while giggling.

"Where do you normally go for lunch miley?" He asked curiously.

"I usually eat on set or at home" I say slightly embarrassed.

"I see…Well. We can eat wherever you want." He told me politely.

…

Once we were at lunch we talked about each other. We found out we had a lot more in common then expected. He reached over a few times and put his hand on top of mine in a friendly manner. I smiled at this; as well as him.

"So, we better get going. I'm sure these people want us to leave." Nick said chuckling.

I smile at him trying to be polite. I go to pull out my wallet when Nick grabs my wrist. "What do you think your doing missy?" He said smiling but with a stern voice.

"Paying for my half of the meal…" I said uncertainly. We were friends. It's not like I expected him to take me out to eat and pay for it.

"No way. My treat. Havent you learned that a lady should never pay?" He tried to sound friendly but he seemed bothered that I had tried to pay.

"sorry…" I say looking down kind of embarrassed

He chuckles then lifts up my chin "Nothing to worry about, but when your with me. I pay always"

"alright…"

Once he paid; we were back in his car. "Hey do you wanna come over and have a jam session with my brothers maybe?" he said with a gleam in his eye

I kinda felt like I was being used but thought other of it. Nicks a genuinely nice guy. "Sure, id love too" I said smiling wide.

"good. I wouldn't have taken you home anyways. Your too much fun to have around" He said while smiling.

Wow…I really like him. But I don't know if he feels the same way; and what about Selana. Hes her boyfriend? I don't wanna take her boyfriend…

Once we were back at his house I followed him inside. Once we got into their band room Joe came running at me full speed and picked me up and spun me around. "MILEY!...Guess what! I've been meaning to text you…but I figured you would be busy with getting ready for tour and everything… When is it by the way?" He inhaled after that; I guess he hadn't taken any breaths while he was talking.

I smile and cant help but giggle at Joe "Joe! What is it? And I can always make time for you! And the tour isn't for another month or so. We have to get two opening acts before I can actually go on tour."

"Wait! You need an opening act? Like someone to perform before you?" Nick said wide-eyed.

I laugh "That's usually what that means"

Nick ran out of the room quickly and called someone…

**Nicks POV**

Miley needs an opening act? This is great! I can get that quality time I really want with her. Joe and kevin wont interrupt; too often that is. I smile to myself. I quickly dial my dads number

"Dad! Miley needs an opening act for her tour! Can you get us that spot?" I ask crossing my fingers.

"Nicholas…Do you understand how difficult it is to get an opening spot with Miley Cyrus? She would have to put in a word for the Jonas Brothers to perform…I don't know. I'll call. Bye Nick"

"Thank you so much!" I hope Miley likes me enough to wanna perform with me, and my brothers of course.

I walk back into the room to see Joe basically jumping all over Miley

Miley giggles when Joe starts talking about Demi "Miley! Tell me! Does she like me?" He almost whines.

Miley laughs even more "Im not gonna meddle in any relationship! So im keeping my mouth closed!"

I go over to Miley and I turn to ask her something "Hey, have you thought of anyone you might want as one of your acts?" I ask trying to sound nonchalant…

Miley looks at me curiously "I actually kind of want Demi to go. So I have a friend to come with me."

Joe's eyes bug out of his head "You said…There is 2 spots right?" Joe said basically screaming at Miley.

Miley giggles even more "Yes Joseph…2 spots; Why?"

"WE THE JONAS BROTHERS; WE COULD GO TOO!" He said basically begging Miley to let them go as well.

"So you can smooch on Demi every chance you get?" She says laughing. I cant help but laugh as well…

"No…I wanna be with you Miley" He said winking at her. My breath hitched in my throat. What was he doing?

"Miley don't listen to him. But…if you wanted to bring us. I know I wouldn't mind." I say brushing my hand against hers for the added effect.

**Mileys POV**

Did they really wanna go on tour with me? I mean, yeah it would be a blast for all of us together. What would happen if we fought though? What would happen if I confessed my feelings for Nick and he didn't feel the same way? What if Selena comes to visit and I get jealous? Well…I guess I'll have to find out.

"I don't know guys…Do you think you could handle Demi and I for 5 months?" I say worrying to myself.

Nick grabs my hand in a comforting way, "Miley. I wouldn't want anything else." He said as he pulled me into a warm embrace. He then whispered into my ear "Seeing you perform; and be amazing at it is something I'd love to see every night." My breathing hitched in my throat at his sweet remark.

He pulled away and Joe was standing there in shock "WAIT! Were going on tour with you?" He said screaming.

I then heard running down the stairs and into the band room to see none other then Kevin himself. "Did I just hear the most amazing news ever?" He said with a huge grin on his face.

I could feel sweat on the back of my neck. I looked down not sure of what my managers would say of me offering invitations out without asking about it first. "I haven't asked yet. But I really want you all to go"

"And Demi! Don't forget Demi? I mean how could you forget her..She has…" He slowly trailed off as he was walking out of the room

I couldn't help but laugh and Nick joined in as well. Kevin looked like he was about to burst. "Were going on tour with Miley Cyrus! The Miley Cyrus. What did we do to deserve this honor?" He said to himself. Smiling from ear to ear he quickly called his wife Danielle.

Nick turned miley to face him "You know, Im excited about this. We'll be great friends. You'll finally get to know my brothers and I. I cant help but be excited."

His words slightly cut me. 'great friends'? Did he really just say that? I smile anyways and nod my head. "Hey…Can you give me a ride home?" I say while my voice cracks.

Nick looked into my eyes and gave me a worried look. "Miley. Is everything okay?" He asked worrying. He grabbed my hands and rubbed the backs of them with his thumb.

I pulled my hands away not trying to be rude. "I need to go home. I left something" I know I was acting stupid but I was suddenly upset about what he said. I want to be great friends with him. Best friends even. But I cant help but think we should be more.

He suddenly looked pained. He grabbed his keys and expected me to follow and I did.

In the car he kept looking over at me. He probably thought I was going to burst into flames at any moment. A few times he almost tried to hold my hand. I put my hands in my lap and looked out the passenger side window.

Once at my house he pulled into the drive way "Can I walk you to your door?"

"Here is fine. Thank you for lunch and the ride. I'll have my manager call you about the tour. Bye nick"

Nick quickly grabbed my hand. "Miley, whatever I did im sorry. Please don't be upset with me though."

I yanked away my hand. "Im not upset." I stepped out of his car and slammed the door shut. I walked to the steps and went inside…not looking back

**Nicks POV**

What the hell did I do wrong? Okay. So she got upset after I said we could be great friends. Whats wrong with that? Oh no…SHIT! She likes me. Damn it! I have a girlfriend! But I could see Miley being with me…Damn it! I hit my head against the steering wheel. Once I get home I see Joe and Kevin excitedly decided what to bring on the tour. I walk up to my room and fall on my bed. "What the hell is wrong with me!" I pull out my phone and text Miley

**Nick: Milez. Please tell me whats wrong.**

**Miley: Doesn't matter nick.**

**Nick: Miley. Anything to do with you matters to me.**

**Miley: We just met! You don't know anything about me Nick**

**Nick: I want too Miley. Really. I do.**

**Miley: Really? **

**Nick: Of course Miley! What did you think I wanted?**

**Miley: I don't know. I was thinking maybe all you wanted was to go on tour with me…**

**Nick: Miley Cyrus. That would be ridiculous! I really wanna get to know you! **

**Miley: I wanna get to know you too Nick. I have to go though. I'll talk to you later. Ill see you soon.**

Nick smiles too himself. 'ill see you soon' how soon he wanted too know? How soon is soon?


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley's POV**

I'm lying there on my bed. 2 weeks till the tour starts. Rehearsal has been wearing me out. Everyday we've rehearsed. I've been avoiding Nick. It's not that I don't wanna talk to him. I just want him to think I don't like him as more then friends. He texts me and I text back before coming up with a lame excuse that I'm busy. Demi has been super excited for the tour and I can't help but laugh. I forget how new both of them are to this. It's just natural to me now. And I can't wait for it to be over. Don't get me wrong…I love my fans…I just hate the exhaustion of being on tour. I get out of bed and take a quick shower before getting ready for another day of rehearsals.

Once I get to rehearsal's I see Demi and The Jonas Brothers all just chilling. I smile at them and walk up to them. Demi and Joe in deep conversation so I turn to Kevin who is on the phone with Danielle…that leaves the one and only Nick. I look over to see him smiling up at me. I smile back before turning around and walking over to the middle of the room and wait for my dancers to join me. The choreographer goes over the steps and we all get them down quickly. Soon Demi and Joe join in for fun and soon enough were all dancing and laughing having a good time. Once were done I head home… this has been my daily agenda for the past few weeks and soon it's all gonna be worth it once I'm on tour.

Once that day came for us to go on tour came we were all stoked. We gathered all the stuff and put it on our buses. Demi had her bus and I had mine. And you know the Jonas brothers have their own. Demi would be on my bus most the time. So would Joe. Why would they be on my bus? Oh yeah…because I have the nicest bus. No offense to their buses or anything. Once we unloaded everything they all came onto my bus.

"Knock knocks!" I heard Demi yell. I ran to the bus door to see Demi Joe and Nick waiting for me to let them in.

I laugh and say "Come on in! I was just unpacking." I follow them in and they all start laughing. I try to see what they're laughing about when I see my Bright pink bra on the floor. I laugh nervously and pick it up.

"Nice Bra Miley" I hear Joe say through his laughing.

I blush a bright red and look around. My bus had a white leather couch on one side and a large plasma on the other side. There was a black metal table next to the couch with white leather seats as well. There was a refrigerator, cabinets, stove and a sink. Beyond that there were 2 doors. One of the doors was to the bathroom and the other one was too my new bedroom that had a queen bed with a small closet. The closet was just enough room for a 3 month tour…I wish it was bigger though.

"Uhh…Well make yourself at home" I say shyly and go back to unpacking. Nick looks around and asks if he can call Selena in the back.

"Yeah, of course! Go ahead" I say trying to smile. Her...I almost forgot. He sits on my bed and dials her number.

"Hey Sel." He says exhausted. I see him wince…

"Selena! She's just a friend! No Selena. Sel! Stop!" He practically yells. I look away just before he glances at me. He sighs and just says "Mhm" I continue putting clothes away and trying not to pay attention.

"Damn it Selena! Stop being jealous. I'm with you aren't i?"

"Sel, baby…I'm not that kind of guy" He says then his eyes widen

"Damn it Selena. I don't even wanna talk to you right now." He says with anger in his voice. I don't think I've ever heard anger in his voice

He puts his hand over the phone then looks at me "Hey Miley, Do you mind?" I look at him appalled. I wanted to say yes I do! But I thought better of it and just shook my head and walked to the front of the bus to give him privacy.

**Nicks POV**

"Damn it Selena. I don't even wanna talk to you right now" I see Miley putting away her clothes. I cover the phone with my hand and I say "Hey Miley, Do you mind?" I didn't mean to be rude but I saw her look at me and she just shook her head and walked away. I felt bad but I had to do this.

"What do you mean Nick? I just don't think you love me anymore! I'm tired of these pictures of you with Miley!"

"What the hell are you talking about Selena? I have only been out with Miley with Demi and Joe. Never alone, except for the lunch with her! But you knew about that!" I say getting angrier by the second.

"SO? You're still with her!" She says screaming. What did I ever see in her? I sigh exhausted from this…

"Selena. Why do you have to act like a child?" I say with a harsh tone.

"Nicholas how dare you say that to me! After everything we've been through your going to throw it away for some washed up Disney princess?" She says harshly. I could hear the envy in her.

"Selena I think we should take a break" I say and close my phone. She's the last person I wanna talk to. I walk to the front of the bus with everyone else. I see Joe looking up at me sympathetic. I nod and just sit down. Suddenly my phone buzzes with a text.

_Nickyyy. You can't mean that! You said you would always love me – Sel_

_Selena…I said that when I thought I knew what love was…when I thought I knew who you were –NickJ_

_Whatever. Hope you have fun with that tramp- Sel_

I knew better then to respond even though I really wanted too. I look over and Miley is looking at me worried. I look into her eyes and can't help but smile. She is so pure it's crazy. Everyone knew Miley was going to be big. Yeah, She was big now; probably disney's biggest income and she knew it. She never boasted. She was always sweet and kind. I sat there thinking about her for about 10 minutes looking at her watch TV with Demi and Joe. Suddenly she gets up and goes back to putting her clothes away. I watch her go until she goes back where we can't see her.

Demi looks at me and says "You so like her!"

I start to blush "No way Dems" I look away hoping she won't see the new color creeping onto my cheek.

I guess Joe did…"Nickkkkyyyy likes Mileyyy!" Joe says teasing me. I roll my eyes.

"SHHH, No I don't!" I say while a grin creeps onto my face. Ugh! I put my head down a little so I can compose myself. I can't let people know before I even know myself! I just met her! I barely know her!

"Nick…Stop acting like it's the end of the world" Demi says while getting up to watch TV in the back. I think about doing the same but don't want Demi to tease me anymore. I look over to Joe to see him texting away.

"Who are you texting?" I say knowing it was probably himself. He looks at me and glares.

"WHY DO YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS NICHOLAS!" He yells. I look at him like he hit his head.

"I don't know Joe." I try to sound upset. Suddenly he gets another text and looks at me.

"Anyways…I'm texting Demetria." He says. I laugh, wow, he just called Demi by her full name. He never does that enless he's joking or mad…which to be honest; can be the same thing a lot of the time.

"Joseph she is just back there…" I say joining his games. He suddenly pretends to let his nostrils flare and he glares at me

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS NICHOLAS!" I can't help but go into hysterics after this. I look to see Miley entering the room looking confused.

"Uh…What's with the yelling? Cause it's hard to think when I hear Joe screaming.

Joe pretends to gasp "DESTINY HOPE, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" He screams at her. I see Miley look at him like he is insane. I then see a glint in her eyes and I know Miley is about to put her acting skills into work.

"JOSEPH! HOW DARE YOU!" She pauses before continuing looking at Joseph. His eyes widen and I can hear him take a sudden intake of break. Miley points her finger at Joe. "YEAH YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY JOSEPH!" I see her glare at him. Joseph suddenly flinches under Miley's harsh glare and we all hear Joe gulp

"Uh…Milez it was just a joke! I swear! I di-" Miley then bursts into hysterics as well. It was way too funny to bare when Demi walks in. "Joseph…I'm disappointed" She says with sarcasm and winks at him. Joe pretends to look down like he was upset.

"I'm SORRY!" He runs to the back and shuts the privacy divider.

Demi, Miley and I all start laughing. Wow…this is going to be the best tour ever.

**Mileys POV**

Demi, Nick and I were all laughing when my phone started buzzing. I quickly look down to see it's from Liam. My publicity boyfriend

**Liam – Miley…Be careful. Don't make people think your cheating.**

**Miley – Were not together Liam its not my fault the public thinks otherwise. **

**Liam – I'm not gonna let people think I'm some helpless boyfriend who cant control my girlfriend**

**Miley – Well your not my boyfriend and you cannot and will never be able to control me. Bye Liam.**

Our publicists have been making us date for about 5 months now. Were not actually dating and I haven't had to kiss him or hold his hand since the movie. He's basically been using me for fame I personally think. Of course he wouldn't admit that, he thinks he can be cocky since he was in ONE movie. Liam had once told me he was in love with me. I didn't know where it came from. I looked at him like he was beyond crazy when he told me this. He tried to laugh and act like he was acting. I didn't believe him though. He always tried to kiss me and hold my hands in public. He knew we didn't have to do that stuff but he still tried to.

I sighed after looking down at my phone. Demi noticed.

"What is it miley?" I look up realizing I probably looked upset.

"Just Liam again." I say pretending to look at the window.

I saw Nick look confused. "What about Liam?" He says quietly…

"Nothing. Just him trying to control our so called relationship" I say exasperated.

Nick looks hurt "You have a boyfriend?" He says slowly

Demi bites her lip trying not to laugh. "Yeah…" She pauses for effect to watch Nick squirm. "Her publicity boyfriend for her new movie." Nicks shoulders relax and I hear him sigh relieved.

I can't help but smile at this. That had to mean Nick liked me right? I mean I know he liked me. But now im absolutely sure! I smile even wider just thinking about it.

**A/N: I'm writing another story as well as this one…I'm stuck to be honest. I'm not really big on details. I'm trying though! But I don't know how I want this to end. I have another story coming out. And I thank IHeartNiley for my first review! Go read her story I love it! And review so she'll update! Haha. I don't know how many are actually reading this but thanks anyways I guess! Please Review! (: And I'll take suggestions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ahhh :/ I hate when people do this…but here I am being a hypocrite. Why? Well…In chapter 2 I said 'Kevin quickly calls his wife Danielle.' NEVERMIND THAT! I have plans…so his fiancée Danielle! Thankyouuu! 3 I OWN NOTHINGGGGG. READ AND REVIEW3!$%$&^%$ thanks guys ;D**

**Miley's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since the first day of tour. We all love the rush and the excitement of tour; we've all become unbelievably close in such a short time. Life really is great and I don't see how it can get any better…

"MILEZ!" I hear Nick yelling. I laugh walking to the door of my bus and opening it up to see Demi, Nick, Joe and Kevin waiting there. They bombard me and rush into my bus. We do this every night. They all come on my bus since it's the nicest and we chill until the buses stop and we get on our respective buses.

We just finished a concert about 3 hours ago and we've all showered and gotten in our pajamas. Joe runs in before everyone else. "Miley!" He says happily. He lifts me by the waist and spins me around. I giggle loudly. Once Joe puts me down he runs to my fridge…typical Joe. I look over to Nick to see him with his hands in his pajama pants smiling at me. I smile back…

During the past two weeks Nick and I have really been connecting. I like him and I'm pretty sure he knows it. I know him and Selena just broke up so I'm not going to throw myself at him… he still seems upset about it. I admit these past two weeks my affection for him has grown vastly.

Every time I look into his beautiful brown eyes I feel like I get a glimpse at his soul. Every time he pulls me into an embrace I feel like our bodies were made for each other. Every time I catch him staring at me I feel like I'm on cloud 9…I shake my head quickly I can't do this.

Nick notices me staring at him with a stupid grin on my face and I see him chuckle. I look away and my reds quickly fill with color. Our exchange definitely didn't go unnoticed. Demi comes up and pokes my arm.

"Oooooo." She says loudly. I playfully glare at her she just giggles. Joe comes over and wraps his arm around her waist. I wiggle my eyebrows and mimic her

"oooo" I say smirking. Nick chuckles and Demi just giggles. I laugh 'cause this is us; the 5 best friends. Kevin speaks up "Stop flirting!" he says loudly. We all burst into hysterics. Kevin just smirks and I hug him.

"Kevin. I could never take you seriously." I smile at him.

He smiles back and just shakes his head. "People think I'm the serious and responsible Jonas. If they only knew right?" I giggle and nod. Kevin was one of my favorite people. He was fun and just hilarious. You had to understand where I was coming from if you knew him you would understand.

I sit down on the large couch and Nick sits in my lap and I giggle. Kevin was watching; he raises his eyebrows and I giggle louder. I see his eyes start sparkling and he sits in Nicks laugh. I gasp and start gasping for air.

"You guys suck! Get off!" I say between breaths. They just start laughing. I try pushing them but they are far too heavy. Demi looks over and I see her about to jump in. I glare at her and she notices. She smirks and is about to run over.

I yell. "JOE! HELP!" Joe see's demi about to crush me and wraps his arms around her waist from behind and pulls her back.

"Hey beautiful." Joe whispers in her ear. I see Demi blush a deep red. I tried to tease her but I could barely breathe.

Kevin sighs. "This is boring." I wish I could punch him. Ugh!

"If it's so boring get off." I say through gritted teeth. He just sighs and hops off.

"No fun milez..." He pauses and shakes his head. "No fun at all." He pouts and I giggle to myself.

Nick looks at me. "You're comfy." He squirms around in my lap. I start giggling.

"Ahh Nick! That tickles!" I say between giggling and gasping for breath.

Kevin, Joe and Demi look at me. "Miley's ticklish huh?" Joe says while smirking.

I try my hardest not to laugh anymore. I shake my head profusely. "No! Absolutely not."

Kevin smirks as well and I see him stepping forward to me. "No! Kevin! Nooo! I swear! I'll buy you a new Gibson! Please don't!" Kevin pauses for a moment before Nick speaks up.

"Kevin I'll buy you a fender strat!" Kevin looks at nick and shakes his head. "The things I do for you nick." He walks over to me and tickles me and soon Joe and Demi are joining in. I scream and after about 2 minutes they give up and they're all laughing loudly. I glare at them all and pout. The driver turns around.

"Hey guys were stopping. Time to go to your own buses." I frown and so does everyone else.

"Bye guys" I say giving each of them a hug as they walk out.

Nicks the last one and he gives me a hug that I melt into. Before he pulls away he gives me a kiss on the cheek and quickly says "Bye milez." He walks out before I can say anything in response.

I stand there like an idiot and just smile. I go to the back where my bed is. I put my hand to my cheek and smile. I look around for my phone frantically. Once I find it I text Nick.

_Thanks for the kiss on the cheek. –Miley_

I waited patiently for a reply. I really hope he didn't think I was being too forward…What if he only thought of me as a friend?

_You liked it – Nick_

I laugh because he said it as a statement not a question.

_Loved it- IL Miley_

The signature meant in love but he wouldn't guess that.

_IL? In Louisiana? I thought our concert was in Mississippi? – Confused Nick_

I laugh at his message and smile broadly. Nick wasn't shy I don't know why people thought he was.

_Dork – Sane Miley_

_I am Sane! Are you kidding? I'm like the in to your sane. – Like a boss._

_Calling me Insane? That hurts. Really hurts ;) - Is a boss_

_I'll show you what hurts? ;) - frustrated Nick_

_What was that supposed to sexual?… Why are you frustrated? – Miley_

_I have no clue! I'm Tired. – Sleepy Nick_

_Night Nick. See you tomorrow. We're going to waffle house. Ha-ha. – Asleep Miley_

_Night Milez._

…

**Nicks POV**

I wake up groggy the next morning and turn over on my bunk to look at my phone. I smile thinking back on last night's events. I finally got the nerve to kiss her on the cheek. I know I sound like I'm in middle school but I really like her. I've grown so fond of her company its amazing. I sit up and bump my head on the top of the bus.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath. I look at my phone and see one missed message

_Get out of bed! Waffle house is calling for you and i! – Hyper Miley_

_Just woke up. I'll be at your bus soon! – Sleepy Nicky._

_Hurry up! – Bored Miley :(_

I quickly wet my hair then comb gel through it. I shake it a little and my signature curls lands perfectly on my forehead. I put on a white V-neck and a pair of dark jeans. I grab my green converse knowing Miley loves them.

I walk off the bus and see Miley waiting outside of hers. Her hair was falling down her back in her beautiful natural curls. She was wearing a tank top with a pair of baggy sweatpants. She wasn't wearing any makeup. She looked gorgeous…

She sees me and smiles my way. I smile back. She comes over to me. "Hey Nickyyy!" I groan at the nickname. I wouldn't give her the gratitude of the fact that I like when she says it.

She smirks and we walk over to waffle house across the street. Once inside she looks around and inhales through her nose taking in all the smells.

"Mm mm." She says smiling wide. I look at her and smile widely.

"Oh Miley. Save it for later." I say with a wink. Her cheeks fill with color and I chuckle. She looks at me and playfully glares.

"You wish." She smirks at me and walks over to a booth.

"You wish I wished." I say trying to confuse her.

"You wish that I wished you wished." She says while smirking. I look at her funny.

"Whatever the hell you just said let's not repeat it." I smile at her.

"Maybe I will!" She says adding a giggle.

We order and soon our food arrives…Miley starts devouring her food.

"Slow down!" I say chuckling. One thing I love about miley she wasn't afraid to be herself. She was the most beautiful girl inside and out.

She glares at me. "Are you kidding? No!"

I shake my head smiling widely at her. We soon finish and I pay. She smiles…I think back to when we had lunch together awhile back when she thought she was going to pay. I laugh at it.

She looks at me oddly as we start to walk out "What nickyyy?" She adds with a smirk.

I shake my head and chuckle. "Remember when you used to try to pay? Ahh…Your burning a hole in my pocket smiley miley." She looks up at me and smiles.

"What can I say? I can't help but fall for you gentleman charm" Her eyes widen when she realizes what she said. I look at her and I can see her blush. She's embarrassed that she confessed she liked me?

"I can't help but fall for how beautiful you are." I say smiling at her. She looks up at me and shakes her head.

I look at her confused. She sighs before speaking "Nick…You just broke up with Selena." I look at her and just chuckle.

"I like you Miley. Get over it." She smiles at my pushiness. I just shake my head.

"Race you back to the bus!" Miley yells before taking off. We race to her bus and once there I push her against the bus; One hand on the bus and one on her hips.

Miley's eyes widen. "What are you doing Nick?" She says hesitantly.

I smash my lips against hers. I bring her waist close and I pull her tightly against me. At first I can feel her resistance but I just kiss her more passionately. She soon melts into me and I pull away after a while.

I see her look up at me with her eyes. I feel my heart swell. She's so beautiful. I pull her close and whisper into her hair. "God Miley…You're so beautiful."

Suddenly I hear coughing and turn around to see Joe smirking at us. "HA! You've been getting up early to do the dirty!" I hear him yell.

Miley blushes and I chuckle. I look at him and shake my head. "Joe…wouldn't we be IN her bus?"

Joe's eyebrows knit together in frustration as he thinks about it. "Well…That hadn't crossed my mind."

Miley looks at me and I see the confusion in her eyes. "You just kissed me. I-I need some time to think."

She goes to turn away when I pull her waist back to me and kiss her gently.

"Sorry…Couldn't let you leave without another taste of you" I say winking at her.

She blushes and leans up to kiss my cheek. I sigh. I really hope this is a new revelation for us. I really like her and I feel like it could be so much more. I wanna see her. I wanna hold her. I wanna be with her.

Joe coughs loudly. "Hey man…I know you've dying to kiss her! But like…I'm bored and I need my bruddaaa!" He says coming over to me and hugging me. I try to push him away

He just sighs and holds me closer. I start laughing and he just pulls away. "Oh Nicky! I love you!"

I push him off. "Joe…I swear."

He looks like he is about to cry…"You don't love me too do you? DO YOU!" He yells.

I shake my head. "Joe…I don't know how to tell you this…I don't" I look up into him trying to look at him without laughing.

He hugs me again "I can teach you how to love it's okay…"

**A/N: Been a while since I've updated! Thank you so much for all those who are reading! Im so happy for my few reviews! I know I said I want more reviews. But to be honest…One review was enough ;) more please though! Cause they really mean a lot. Feel free to leave tell me suggestions or tell me if it sucked. I don't really read over this after I type it I just don't think going back helps at all. I like it raw ;) haha. That sounds so wrong! :D anywayz…sorry! Haha.**


End file.
